


Britspeak to Amerispeak

by dr_girlfriend



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_girlfriend/pseuds/dr_girlfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing a Teen Wolf fic where Derek takes this bloke Stiles to see a film in the cinema before taking him back to his flat to meet his mum?  Writing a Sherlock fic where Sherlock meets John at college while studying for a big test so they both get good grades?  </p>
<p>If so, you need this Britspeak to Amerispeak directory.  I hope to keep adding to it, so feel free to put any instances in the comments that I'm missing so far.  This is meant to be GENERAL advice, obviously there will be exceptions, but if you're a Brit writing American characters or an American writing British characters, take a cruise through and see if there are any word usage or spelling errors you might have made!  I tagged the fandoms I'm in, but of course it could be helpful to any American or British fandom.</p>
<p>Note:  I am American, born and raised, and have lived in almost every part of this country.  Feel free to add your comments and suggestions, but if you start it with "Actually, Americans would never..." just know that I am laughing at you right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Britspeak to Amerispeak

British | American | Category  
---|---|---  
bagsy / bagsied | dibs / called dibs | actions  
whinging | whining | actions  
taking the piss | teasing, mocking | actions  
shagging | fucking, screwing | actions  
having a domestic | fighting, arguing (only law enforcement or legal professional would say 'domestic disturbance') | actions  
fancy | want, like | actions  
pinch / nick | steal | actions  
dodgy (suspicious) | shady | adjectives  
skint | broke | adjectives  
stroppy, cross | angry, irritated, pissed off | adjectives  
peckish | hungry | adjectives  
gagging for | desperate for | adjectives  
pissed | drunk | adjectives  
working-class | working class, blue collar | adjectives  
middle-class | middle class, white collar | adjectives  
posh | high class, rich, fancy/elegant | adjectives  
lorry | truck | automotive  
bonnet (of car) | hood (of car) | automotive  
boot (of car) | trunk (of car) | automotive  
windscreen | windshield | automotive  
indicator (of car) | turn signal / blinker | automotive  
estate car | station wagon | automotive  
caravan | camper / r.v. | automotive  
petrol | gasoline | automotive  
dummy (for baby) | pacifier | baby  
pram, buggy | stroller | baby  
jumper / pullover / jersey | sweater | clothing  
trousers | pants | clothing  
pants | underwear (or more specific,e.g. boxers, briefs) | clothing  
button-up | dress shirt, button-down | clothing  
vest | tank top, sleeveless t-shirt (some say wife beater but that's kind of offensive) | clothing  
waistcoat | vest | clothing  
trainers (shoes) | sneakers, tennis shoes | clothing  
flies (of trousers) | fly (of pants) | clothing  
braces | suspenders | clothing  
high street | main street | clothing  
rucksack | backpack | clothing  
track pants | sweatpants | clothing  
tights | pantyhose, nylons, tights (exclusively for opaque stockings) | clothing  
combat trousers / combats | cargo pants | clothing  
high heels, heels | high heels, pumps | clothing  
nappy | diaper | clothing, baby  
flatmate | roommate (less frequently: housemate or apartment mate) | community  
(television) programme | t.v. show | community  
queue | line | community  
skip | dumpster | community  
chip and PIN machine | grocery self check-out | community  
cash machine | ATM | community  
Inland Revenue | the IRS (Internal Revenue Service) | community  
junction | intersection | community  
zebra crossing | crosswalk | community  
Hen Night | bachelorette party | community  
stag do | bachelor party | community  
maths | math | community  
marks | grades | community  
primary school, secondary school | elementary / grade school, middle / junior high school, high school | community  
class, form | grade (as in group of kids in the same grade) | community  
Shite! Bollocks! Bugger! | Shit! Fuck! Goddammit! | exclamations  
Oi! | Hey! (exclamation of offense) Hey you! (to get someone's attention) | exclamations  
sweets | candy | food  
biscuit | cookie | food  
crisps | potato chips | food  
chips | french fries, fries | food  
ice lolly | popsicle | food  
courgette | zucchini | food  
jacket potato | baked potato | food  
aubergine | eggplant | food  
candy floss | cotton candy | food  
treacle | molasses | food  
takeaway (food) | takeout (food) | food  
tin (of food) | can (of food) | food  
jam / jam doughnuts | jelly / jelly doughnuts | food  
coriander (leaves) | cilantro | food  
soft drink | soft drink, soda, pop | food  
jelly | Jell-O | food  
pudding | dessert (general) | food  
bill (e.g., from a restaurant) | check | food  
telly | t.v., television | furniture  
bedside cabinet | side table | furniture  
wardrobe | closet (built-in), dresser (folded clothes), armoire (hanging clothes, rarer) | furniture  
work top | kitchen counter | furniture  
fringe | bangs | hair  
hair slide, hair clip | hair clip, barrette | hair  
serviettes | napkins | household  
kitchen roll | paper towels | household  
toilet roll | toilet paper, toilet tissue | household  
torch | flashlight | household  
timetable | schedule | household  
rubber | eraser | household  
post | mail | household  
mobile | cell phone | household  
rubber | eraser | household  
plaster | band-aid | household  
hob | stove | household  
a tip | a dump (messy place) / a dumpster (metal box you throw trash in) | household  
rubbish | garbage, trash | household  
bin | garbage can, trash can | household  
holiday | vacation | other  
row | fight, argument, disagreement | other  
postal code / postcode | zip code / zip | other  
newsreader | newscaster / anchorman / anchorwoman | other  
mum | mom, mother (mommy for little kids) | people  
bloke | guy | people  
wanker, clot, berk | jerk, douchebag, asshole | people  
prick | dick | people  
knob, muppet, berk, clotpole, pillock, prat | idiot, dork, moron, dumbass | people  
bum, backside, arse | butt, ass (crude), bottom (twee), booty (facetious) | people  
council estate, housing estate | public housing, housing project | places  
University (Uni) | college | places  
pavement, footpath | sidewalk | places  
motorway | highway / freeway | places  
film | movie | places  
cinema | movie theater (or "to the movies") | places  
storey (of a building) | floor | places  
ground floor (at street level) | first floor (at street level) | places  
flat | apartment (or condo, townhouse if owned by the tenant) | places  
car park | parking lot / parking garage | places  
lift | elevator | places  
loo | bathroom / toilet | places  
underground | subway | places  
chemist's | drugstore | places  
block of flats | apartment building | places  
canteen | cafeteria | places  
going back to yours | going back to your place | places  
off-license / carryout | liquor store | places  
corner shop | bodega store, mom-and-pop store, convenience store, 7-Eleven (brand-specific) | places  
A&E, Casualty | the ER (layman), the ED (for Emergency Department, preferred terminology within healthcare) | places  
in hospital, to hospital | in the hospital, to the hospital | places  
public school | private school | places  
canteen | cafeteria (canteen is only for military) | places  
aluminium | aluminum | science  
football | soccer | sports  
pay rise | raise | work  
sacked (from a job) | fired | work  
  |   |    
SPELLING DIFFERENCES |   |    
fantasise, emphasise, realise, etc. | fantasize, emphasize, realize, etc. |    
cheque | check |    
kerb | curb |    
colour | color |    
theatre, centre, fibre, etc. | theater, center, fiber, etc. |    
programme | program |    
tyre | tire |    
tonne | ton |    
odour, behaviour, neighbour, parlour, etc. | odor, behavior, neighbor, parlor, etc. |    
pyjamas | pajamas |  


End file.
